Y todo empezó con
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: ... una declaración. Iba con la intención de declararse. Y hay empezó todo. Una herida, un beso, una caricia, una tarde inolvidable. /Lemon Taoira/


**Nota de la Autora: **_**Hace mucho que no escribo sobre digimon, y bueno, decidí escribir un Lemon. No soy muy buena en el Tema, así que sean buenos conmigo ;)**_

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

· **_Y todo empezó con..._** ·

Ya hacían casi dos semanas que las clases habían empezado después de navidad, y fechas de exámenes llenaban la agenda de Sora. De pequeña siempre había deseado tener más edad para hacer lo que quisiera, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía menos libertad. Pero bueno, son deseos de la infancia que todo niño había querido alguna vez en su vida. Pero no todo en la adolescencia era malo. Había momentos inolvidables con sus amigos, conversaciones coherentes con otras personas, ver crecer a tus familiares más pequeños y enamorarse. Enamorarse. Menuda palabra. Todo el mundo decía que el amor era bonito. Pero es bonito siempre y cuando eres correspondido. Mientras tanto, no.

Y eso era lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja. Llevaba enamorada de Taichi desde que tenía uso de razón, y ahora, a sus diecisiete años, seguía prendada de él. De su aroma, de su pelo, de su voz, de piel, de su mirada... De su todo. Él hacía que su mundo tuviese color. Pero era un color apagado. Su relación de amistad con el chico se estaba disolviendo. Y no sabía muy bien el porque. Si era porque ya habían crecido, o bien porque ya no solían hablar mucho.

Sora dejó de recordar. Aquello la estaba poniendo de mal humor. Guardó sus cosas de estudio y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de merendar. El que sus padres estuviesen en una segunda luna de miel hacía que tuviese más tiempo para ella sola. Entonces, mientras cortaba una rebanada de pan, sonó el timbre. Del sobresalto, la chica se cortó el dedo, pero no le prestó atención y fue a ver quien había llamado.

― Hola, Sora ―dijo un moreno apoyado de una forma que a Sora le pareció bastante sexy―. ¿Estás muy ocupada como para pasar un rato con tu viejo amigo Tai?

Aquella forma de hablar. Imposible negar algo así.

― Claro, pasa Tai. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Pues verás, hasta hace nada estuve estudiando hasta hace un rato y bueno... después empecé a acordarme de como éramos todos en antaño y no pude evitar recordarte más que a ninguno, y el poco tiempo que ya pasamos juntos ―hizo una pausa para sentarse en el sofá―. Así que he decidido venir más a menudo y no perderte.

Sora se sentó a su lado. Es como si él le leyese la mente. Justo hacía unos minutos había pensado lo mismo. Entonces, se dió cuenta que el dedo que se había cortado momentos atrás le estaba sangrando, y no eran precisamente unas gotas de nada.

― Sora, estás sangrando. ¿Cómo te has echo eso? ―dijo mientras tomaba el dedo de la chica y lo examinaba―. Será mejor que te lo cure, porque tiene mala pinta.

Sora tembló un poco al escuchar lo que salió de los labios de Tai: será mejor que te lo cure. ¿Por que aquellas palabras la ponían tan nerviosa? El moreno la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina, mientras que, antes de entrar, preguntaba:

― ¿Las vendas y demás siguen donde siempre?

Y con una simple afirmación de la joven, Tai empezó a buscar en el mueble donde tenían todo lo de las curas mientras Sora la observaba. Parecía concentrado mientras buscaba. Él estaba de puntillas, y la camiseta se le subía un poco dejando a ver un poco su estómago moreno. Cuando lo encontró, hizo que Sora se sentara y le pidió el dedo para curarselo. La chica no podía creer que el Tai que le estaba curando la herida fuese su amigo. Se le veía serio y concentrado.

― Ya está ―dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en su sitio.

― Gracias ―musitó la chica.

― Esto... Sora... ―dijo él sin mirarla ―. En verdad... No vine para hacer pasar tiempo contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, vine porque quería hablar sobre una cosa que tengo que hablar.

Sora lo miró con curiosidad, ¿qué sería?

― La verdad... es que desde hace tiempo... una chica me gusta, y mucho. Y me estoy alejando de ella por cobarde. Y no quiero seguir así.

― ¿Y quién es? ―dijo ella con la voz triste.

― Pues... Sora Takenouchi.

Sora lo miró con los ojos como platos... Tai se había confesado. Y allí, como si nada. Se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás, por no saber reaccionar de otra forma, y apoyó su cabeza en la la espalda.

― Tai... yo... yo también te quiero. Y no sabía como decírtelo. Nos estábamos alejando tanto que yo... no sabía como hacer para contártelo.

El chico se giró y la besó, en la cocina de Sora. El beso, que empezó siendo muy dulce y delicado, empezó a ir mas apasionado. Tai la tomó de las nalgas e hizo que se subiera en la mesa de la cocina, mientras que seguían besandose como antes. Ella le revolvía el cabello, mientras que él le acariciaba el muslo. La tensión que se estaba generando en ambos hizo que tomaran más atención a la situación.

― Sora tú... ―comenzó a decir Tai, pero un beso de su chica le hizo saber que aquello iba adelante.

La tomó en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto de sus padres, donde ambos siguieron con los besos y pasando poco a poco a leves caricias.

Tai comenzó a besarle el cuello, y sonreía al ver las sensaciones que causaba en Sora. Ni en un millón de años esperaba tenerla allí, entregada a él, al igual que él estaba entregado a ella. Siguió bajando por el cuello hasta que se topó con la incómoda camisa, de la cuál ambos se deshicieron a la vez y tirándola al vuelo. Tai siguió su tarea, mientras que con una mano masajeaba por encima del sostén a Sora y con la otra recorría el cuerpo femenino de ésta. Sora estaba en el séptimo cielo, y aunque no quería quedarse atrás, no podía hacer otra cosa que recibir sensaciones. Tai la dominaba, pero no a la fuerza, si no con dulzura y amor, dándole más sensaciones de las que podía aguantar.

Tai ya estaba incómodo con la ropa. Lo agobiaba. El pantalón ya estaba a punto de explotar, y al parecer Sora ya se estaba dando cuenta. Se quitó la camiseta para ir deshaciéndose de un estorbo menos, y continúo con Sora. Él disfrutaba viéndola disfrutar, y aquello nada lo podía comparar. Le gustaba la piel de Sora. Era suave, y olía a fresa. Su olor particular. Pasó de masajear su pecho a acariciarla por encima del pantalón. Aquello para Sora fue un sobresalto. Nunca había sentido una mano extraña allí, y aunque Tai no era ningún extraño, se sentía rara.

La rarez se fue en poco tiempo. Fue ella quién empezó a quitarse el pantalón, y Tai la ayudó. Apenas le quedaba la ropa interior a ella, y para Tai la visión mejoraba.

En un acto de segundos, la poca ropa que cubría a ambos se esparcía por el suelo de la habitación. Tai acariciaba a Sora, y está también a él. Besos, abrazos, caricias, pequeños mordisquitos... Y cuando ambos creyeron que ya era el momento, Tai tomó su posición. La pelirroja se tensó. Los nervios podían con ella, y cuando Tai apenas estaba introduciéndose en ella, echo marcha atrás.

― ¿Por qué has...? ―empezó a decir Sora.

― Te has puesto nerviosa y has perdido lubricación, así que supongo que todavía hace falta algo más de juego.

Y así fue. Más mordisquitos, más abrazos, caricias, besos, juegos...

Paso de besar su cuello para pasar a los senos, donde jugueteaba con los pezones y dibujaba su contorno con los dedos. Sora pasó del séptimo al décimo cielo. Aquello superaba sus espectativas. Estaba encantada, se sentía como un ángel al mecer de Tai. El chico siguió bajando llegando al estómago de ella, mientras daba pequeños besos a todo su vientre.

― ¿Sabes, Sora ? ―dijo.

― ¿hum ? ―dijo simplemente ella.

― Eres preciosa, perfecta... ―dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su rostro y la miraba a los ojos y la besaba.

Siguió con sus cumplidos y siguió bajando, hasta que llegó al sexo de la chica. Ahí fue cuando Sora se puso algo nerviosa, mientras se preparaba para lo que seguramente ocurriría... y ocurió. Tai abrió los labios mayores de la chica mientras lamía y saboreaba aquello. Sora arqueó la espalda, lo que hizo saber a Tai que lo estaba haciendo bien. Se escucharon gemidos por parte de ella, gemidos y susurros del nombre del moreno. Tai siguió su tarea de examinar con su lengua. Abrió un poco más con los dedos, y mientras que lamía, con el dedo acariciaba el clítoris de ella. Sora ya no podía más. La tensión acumulada que tenía fue liberada, y fue cuando Tai supo que era el momento.

Y el momento de verdad llegó, se colocó encima de Sora, pero antes de empezar, quiso preguntar si estaba segura. Sora le respondió con un beso apasionado, lo que hizo Tai empezara a penetrarla con cuidado. Él ya había podido confirmar que era la primera vez de Sora, y no quería lastimarla por nada del mundo. Siguió con cuidado pero sin mucha lentitud porque Sora se podría poner nerviosa. Acabo por entrar en ella y estuvo parado unos segundos.

A Sora no le dolió como decían muchas chicas. Apenas fue un pequeño momento molesto, pero pasó a los segundos. Y se acordó de que la mayoría de las veces a las chicas no les dolía. Sumado a que Tai había sido muy paciente y sereno con ella. El moreno empezó a moverse poco a poco dentro de ella. Lentamente, el ritmo aumentó mientras que los dos llegaban a un momento justo en el que estaban a gusto.

La habitación se llenaba de una música imposible de imitar. Jadeos, el sonido de los cuerpos de ambos chocar, susurros de sus nombres... Hermosa música para oídos de ambos.

En ese momento, Sora no sabía en que cielo estaba, pero seguramente que en los más altos. Sentir a Tai dentro de ella, moverse dentro de ella, aquellos momentos inolvidables que iban a tener juntos... mirarlo a los ojos durante aquellos vaivenes la volvían loca. La lujuria se podía leer en los ojos de ambos. Quería más, mucho más, por lo que él empezó a moverse más rápido. Los jadeos se hicieron más presentes que antes. Mucho más. El intento de decir los nombres, los te quiero y te amo al oído, él pensar que aquel momento era solo de ellos. Daba igual que pasara en el exterior. Aquel momento era suyo, sola y unicamente sola.

Tai se tensó un poco. Ambos sabían que pronto aquello iba a acabar.

― Ta.. Tai.. ―dijo ella entre jadeos―.no.. no tenemos...

― Sora... ―dijo al caer en la cuenta de que no habían usado protección―. Tran.. tranquilaa yo.. yo voy a hacer la.. la mar.. marcha atrás...

Los movimientos, después de aquellas frases, se hicieron mucho más bruscos, más salvajes. Y Sora se dio cuenta entonces. No quería que lo hiciera fuera. Ella quería experimentar, quería que todo aquellos fuese íntimo, y por eso, hizo aquello. Cuando ambos ya no podían aguantar mucho más, la chica rodeo al chico con sus piernas para que no pudiese salir. Tai comprendió el mensaje enseguida, y supo que era lo que quería Sora. Las útimas embestidas fueron las más animales, y todo acabó con un estallido dentro de ella. Era una sensación agradable. Estaba llena de él.

Se tumbaron en la cama, pero esta vez ella encima y él abajo.

― Tai.. ―dijo ella.

― ¿Si ?

― Te amo ―contestó mientas le besaba.

― Y yo. Pero... ahora que caigo... ¿Y tus padres ?

― No vendrán hasta el domingo.

Tai correspondió aquel beso. Se acomodaron en la cama, metidos entre las sábanas pero aún abrazados.

― Cuando vine solo pensaba en declararme, pero.. no me puedo quejar.

Sora rió un poco ante el comentario. ¿Cuanto tiempo había ocultado ambos ese sentimiento ? Podría ser desde que pisaron por primera vez el mundo digital, o antes, o después... quien sabe. Se acurrucó en el pecho fornido de Tai, mientras que pensaba un poco en lo que ocurría. Todos estaban alejandose, ya no todo era como antes.

― ¿En que piensas, Sora ? ―dijo él.

― Nos hemos distanciado. Mimí, Matt, Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Koushiro y el resto. Y eso no me gusta. La relación tan estrecha de amistad se está yendo, Tai...

― Quien sabe, a lo mejor, poco a poco, cada uno empieza a juntarse. Aunque no creo que tanto como tu y yo. ¿No crees ?

Y sí, esperaba que todos, algún día, volviesen a ser el mismo grupo que fueron en antaño.

-O-

En otro apartamento de Odaiba, a la mañana siguiente, otra pareja se levantaba de una noche parecida. Mimí se despertó, pero se encontró sola en la cama donde había pasado otra de esas noches junto con su novio. Se puso la camisa del rubio y salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, donde ya estaba.

― Buenos días ―dijo dandole un leve beso en los labios.

― Buenos días, Mimí. Dime, ¿quieres un intento de tostadas por parte de tu novio, o ir a desayunar a una cafetería ?

― Mejor cafetería. Pero tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por que no quedamos todos los elegidos para ir a desayunar ? Tengo la sensación de que todo ha cambiado mucho. Además, amor, hay que contar lo nuestro.

― Pues que así sea ―dijo cogiéndola en brazos―. Pero antes a la bañera, ¿no crees ?

**-O-**

* * *

_**Si si, ya sé, un final algo rebuscado. Pero bueno... no sabía que hacer y se me ocurrió eso. Por cierto, está en proceso otro one-shot Taiora. La continuación de CON LOS ÚLTIMOS RAYOS DE SOL. **_

_** Besitoos ! **_


End file.
